Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic''' is the fastest of all three playable characters in SRB2, but he is also the least versatile. His double-jump ability is the thok, named after the characteristic sound it makes. The thok gives the player a burst of speed, which is useful for clearing wide gaps and automatically giving acceleration. Because he cannot gain any height aside from jumping, some areas will be inaccessible to him, so he must find other routes around them. Due to his speed, Sonic is more difficult to control than the other characters, but when used correctly, he is able to move around a map very quickly." -''http://wiki.srb2.org/wiki/Sonic Default Sonic SRB2 v1.01 - SRB2 v2.1.14 By: SSNTails SRB2 v1.0 Add-Ons Sonik.wad (142 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: No Sprites used are from Sonic 3 & Knuckles . SonicX.wad (341 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes SonicAdvance2.wad (242 KB) By: Metalsonicmk72 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic Advance 2 . SonicOverDrive.wad (340 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes '(Unofficial Edit); Makes Sonic faster and overpowered. It is a sprite swap of Shadow the Hedgehog by Donnyku. Sonic1CD.wad (191 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: No Sprites used are from Sonic 1 and Sonic CD . SonicCD.wad (150 KB) By: G.Metal Sonic A.K.A. Madness fan Super Form: No Sprites used are from Sonic CD. SonicRider.wad (2.3 MB) By: Unknown Super Form: No (Unofficial Edit); Ports Sonic from SRB2 Riders into a wad to be compatible with the default SRB2 EXE. SRB2 v2.0 Add-Ons SonicCE.wad (348 KB) (Sonic Chrispy Edition) By: Chrispy Super Form: Yes SonicCE-Mod.wad (349 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); ''Gives SonicCE the ability to Homing Attack by double tapping the jump button. AH-Sonic.wad (363 KB) By: A Hedgehog Super Form: Yes ''(Unofficial Edit); Edited visuals; Gives SonicCE the ability to Homing Attack by double tapping the jump button. AH-SSonic.wad (878 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Edited visuals; Gives AH-Sonic the ability to go Super easier. SonicRE.wad (344 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes SonicREmake.wad (344 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes SonicRE.NET (344 KB) By: Dr.Pepper A.K.A. .Luke Super Form: Yes Improved compatibility with netplay. XSonic2.0.wad (882 KB) By: Konama Productions Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Makes SMSUnleashed look like Sonic. XSonic-Mach2.wad (636 KB) By: Konama Productions Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Makes SMSUnleashed look like Sonic. XSonic-Mach3.wad (636 KB) By: Konama Productions Super Form: Yes (Unofficial Edit); Makes SMSUnleashed look like Sonic. Xtreme2.0.wad (358 KB) By: SonicFreak94 and TeamLava Super Form: No Sprites used are from Sonic X-Treme . XtremeSonic.wad (380 KB) By: VirtualSonic43 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic X-Treme . SonicAdv.wad (1.0 MB) By: Metalsonicmk72 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic Advance 2 . SonicAdv2.wad (239 KB) By: Metalsonicmk72 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic Advance 2 . SonicAdv2.wad (275 KB) By: Metalsonicmk72 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic Advance 2 . SonicAdv3.wad (275 KB) By: Metalsonicmk72 Super Form: Yes Sprites used are from Sonic Advance 2 . SonicCD20.wad (217 KB) By: Rainbow"Dashy"Dash Super Form: No Sprites used are from Sonic CD . FlyingSonicV3.wad (378 KB) By: Brawl Super Form: Yes FlyingSonic-2.6.wad (348 KB) By: Unknown Super Form: Yes SRB2 v2.1 Add-Ons SRB2 Riders SRB2 Kart SRB2 Top Down Gallery asdas;dms;admasd;masd.png match.png stop.png tag.png tailsfly.png thanks.png title.png attack.png coop.png ctf.png soneup.png|Sonics 1-Up Monitor Box up until SRB2 v2.1.0. asdjlasdnlasdnlasdsad.png asdjlasdlasdlasdandasd.png asdk;asnlasdnnasdasd.png aknsdalsdanasasdasd.png asdnasdlkasdnnasdlasd.png asdkmasdlasdnmlasdnasd.png asdkasdndasasdasd.png admasdlnsdalasdnasd.png asjlnaslnasdklasdad.png sdanasdlasdnasdlnasd.png sdjlnasdlasdnlasasd.png dqweqwqwswqwqw.png asdasdasdasdasdasd.png aasdasdasdasdsasd.png adasasdsdasdasdasd.png asdasddassad.png asdmas;asmdsd.png Confrontlarge.png Intro7big.png Stand.png Introbg2.png Esl5.png Team.png esl1.png babysonic.png lazy.jpg sfall.png raise.png esl3.png Category:Characters